A Certain All Powerful Idiot
by TayloredPhoenix
Summary: Touma has never been one to be considered lucky and as a level 0 with nothing but Imagine Breaker he is constantly in dangerous situations. After a confrontation with a certain electromaster however something else is awakened within him and now with reality at his fingertips it's time make use of his re-awakened power, it's time for the re-introduction of the feared name, Kronos.


**Author's note:**

Hi there readers, so this marks the start of my Magical Index story, yes Touma will be completely OP so if you don't like that idea I suggest you don't read on. The pairing in this story will be Mikoto x Touma.

First off I apologise for the average name, if I can think of anything better I'll change it, also rated T for language, violence and possibility of some suggestive themes later but nothing of M nature.

This story will be the first I have written of this scale and as such it has taken me a while to write, re-read and proof. However due to the sheer amount of time it takes me to keep searching for mistakes in this it is possible I have missed a few, so if you notice any errors please PM me. Now for the characters, some will most definitely be OOC due to the premise of the story so I have warned you haha! I have attempted to keep the aspects of the characters that I enjoyed so they should be at least somewhat true to their canon personalities. Lastly I have planned out the next chapter of this more or less, I was going to include it in this but it would have dragged on much too long, it will be loosely based off the sister's arc. All I ask is that if you wish for me to continue writing this please do leave a review, it would be much appreciated. I am not sure how regularly I will update this as chapters of this length take a large amount of time to write but assuming people react well to this I will aim for another chapter to be finished before the end of this month. Otherwise I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it and I shall now leave you in peace to start the actual story.

Until next time

-TayloredPhoenix

I do not own the To Aru Majutsu no Index franchise, all rights reserved to the respective owners

**Story start:**

A light breeze blew through his spiky black hair as he stared out across the motionless water ahead of him. It was late at night but Touma had felt the need to take a walk simply to get some fresh air and take in what was around him and so here he was on a bridge staring out into the darkness ahead of him. Touma was not a person whom one would consider lucky, his right hand made sure of that, it negated any supernatural force it came in contact with but it also negated any gift from God he may receive. That day alone his oven had created a spark in the electrical circuit causing the whole apartment to short out meaning he had no power or breakfast, then on the way to school he tripped 3 times on various items and finally got to class…. Late. This meant he had more homework as punishment and to top it off, due to his fridge turning off during the day, no good food for dinner. Despite this Touma remained a reasonably positive person always willing to help those around him and of course ALWAYS getting himself into unnecessarily dangerous situations. So after such a terrible day here he was taking in the metropolis around him known as Academy City from one of the few peaceful places within it that he knew of. His reflection upon the day however was interrupted by the sound of footsteps, he turned his head to see a petite girl walking towards him with short, choppy, brown hair in a Tokiwadai uniform. "Hey Biri-Biri" he called out. She raised her eyes towards him, Touma's luck was about to get a whole lot worse "I told you not to call me that!" She yelled, "I have a name, it's Misaka Mikoto and I'd appreciate it if you used it!" at that she shot a bolt of electricity at him powerful enough to take down an elephant but he simply negated it with a wave of his right hand.  
"Sorry Misaka san, I meant no offence," he said with a little fear, little did he know he wasn't the only one that had a bad day and because of that he was about to find himself in an unnecessarily dangerous situation once again. Misaka had completely lost her cool, she fired endless amounts of electricity at him at a quickening pace, Touma was only just keeping up as it was but she obviously wasn't done while negating an onslaught of electrical bolts from ahead Touma's eyes widened at the sudden realisation of the lightning bolt striking down from directly above. The bolt hit its mark and everything went dark for Touma.

He opened his eyes but nothing could be seen in any direction there was no light, no dark, no up, no down and despite this he was relatively at ease almost as if he'd done this before. Finally a voice spoke up coming from everywhere "It looks like it's time for you to return creature" it said in an impossibly low tone, the voice reverberated throughout Touma's body along with an odd energy. A smirk formed on his lips while he stated in a calm voice "It's about time". The black environment rushed away from Touma as he awoke.

Touma opened his eyes slowly to find his head resting on Misaka's legs and tear drops falling upon him "I'm so sorry" she kept whispering as if her voice were about to give out.  
"Hey what's the matter?" Touma asked trying his best to console the trembling girl.  
"What's the matter?" She asked, "Touma I nearly killed you, I went completely overboard and no amount of apologising is going to make that right", she was on the verge of breaking down.  
Touma chuckled a little before saying "Yeah you went a little overboard but really I should thank you, also you used my name just now", she looked down at his eyes suddenly, about to accuse him of being insane and call him an idiot before gasping in surprise and pointing straight at him "Touma, your eyes!" she said in disbelief. His irises had taken on an unnatural shade of gold and a black dragon figure was rotating in an endless loop within the centre of each iris. Once again Touma laughed, slowly sitting up and looking back at her "I know", he said, "the deadly amount of voltage you put through me has removed the barrier on my abilities and knowledge of them, oh also that's twice with the name" he added. Misaka stared at him slightly frightened by his appearance, Touma continued "if you are a friend of mine you needn't fear me at all, keep treating me as the Touma you know and I will break the laws of this universe to protect you. However if you are my enemy then you shall call me by what those who fear me know me as, Kronos". At this point Misaka's mouth was agape in shock, Touma smirked "I have a call to make, I'll give you a little time to let that sink in". Touma picked up his phone and dialed a number unknown to all but a select few as the other end connected Touma took on a dead serious tone "Hello Aleister, my my it has been a few years hasn't it?" on the other side of the line Aleister's face was graced with the rare appearance of a smile, he replied in his usual emotionless tone "Greetings Touma or should I be calling you Kronos now?".  
Touma smiled "That would depend old friend do you want to make an enemy of me?"  
"Most certainly not, you of all people know I pride myself on my intelligence and making an enemy of you does not fall under that category, anyway", he continued, "I assume there is more to this call than bragging of the return of your existence"  
"Right to the point as always, yes there is, I'm calling to inform you that I am creating a team in order to research and eliminate threats presented to Academy City from either the science or magic side. As you know I do not require funding, things of this world are easy for me to acquire all I request is that you remain out of the way for your own benefit, oh and it goes without saying the members of this team will be of my choice."  
"I see no issues with that request however Touma, please try to keep property damage beneath the trillions of dollars category"  
Touma laughed "I make no promises" with that Touma hung up and turned back to Misaka whose expression had evolved from shock to sheer disbelief. With a smile he walked over to her saying "Well you probably have a lot of questions so let's go find a cafe to talk in", she simply nodded back at him, he continued "and I'm about to add to that list of questions to avoid walking" with that his eyes lit up with a bright golden light and jagged lines of golden energy jutted out from his back taking on the form of wings. Again Misaka stood there with her mouth agape "Shall we?" Touma asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders he jumped up into the night sky and started gliding through the city scape.  
"You can fly!?" Misaka shouted in shock, a voice replied but rather than originating from Touma's mouth it came from her mind "Ah so the first of the many questions, yes I can fly and before you ask yes I am talking within your mind, I've set up a link so you can reply in the same manner simply by talking within your own mind". To that Misaka couldn't think of a reply so she instead decided to wait until they were within a cafe in a slightly less crazy situation. Touma finally decided to land but to avoid being spotted he pulled in shadows from the surrounding areas effectively making them a moving silhouette but given the night environment they may as well have been invisible.

They walked into a cafe and took a seat, Touma straight away ordering them both a slice of cheesecake after deciding Misaka probably was beyond thinking about that at the given time, the waitress raised an eyebrow at the sight of his eyes but took the order anyway, this was Academy City after all there was no such thing as "weird".  
"Sooooo" Misaka started.  
Touma leaned back in his seat, "ask away"  
"Who was on the phone?"  
"Really I defy gravity and that's your first question? Very well, his name is Aleister Crowley and he is the general superintendent of Academy City, the board of directors answer to him"  
"And you ordered this man around?" She asked stunned by the notion  
"Yup"  
"Alright the name Kronos?"  
"Aaahhhh that's a little more interesting, it was a nickname given to me when I revealed one of my more odd abilities to Aleister during our first meeting, it stuck amongst my enemies"  
"What would that ability be?"  
"Take my hand and look at my eyes for a moment", Misaka was sceptical but if the idiot was anything like he was before this incident he could be trusted so she took his hand. His eyes once again flashed with a golden light. "Look around Misaka and tell me what's changed"  
"Everyone's stopped", she observed "but the Queen of Tokiwadai could manage that with her mental control, what's so special about it?"  
Touma shook his head "It's not just the people", he picked up a glass of water and dropped it, as soon as the contact with his hand was broken it froze mid flight. "Time itself has been frozen, anything in contact with me can pass unaffected hence why you can observe it, Kronos in Greek mythology was king of the Titans and lord of time".  
"Eeeehhhh" she shouted before looking down and realising they were still holding hands, her face turned bright red and she quickly withdrew her hand resulting in her too being frozen. Touma sighed putting the glass back on the table and allowed time to resume with the same flash of golden light. "You do realise I could have embarrassed you in any number of ways when you let go of my hand right?" Touma queried.  
Misaka's eyes widened "Idiot you didn't, did you!?"  
"Ahhh back to calling me idiot I see and to answer your question no I did not Biri-Biri, now would you like to continue with your questions?"  
Misaka swallowed back her annoyance at the pet name before continuing "You mentioned a team to Aleister was it? What is it and why did you mention a magic side?"  
"Right so the team is going to be a small group consisting of people I trust and will act as a guard to Academy City against those that Antiskill have no power against. The name rather fittingly will be TITAN, as for the magic side, there is another side to this world which can't be explained by science, their powers are in essence magic but I shall go into more detail over this when the team is formed."  
"The way you put that makes it sound as though you're going to ask me to join the team."  
"Actually I was going to ask you to be my right hand seeing as you made this possible by reawakening me, what do you say?"  
Misaka's eyes widened before answering "Of course, this city may be dark but I would happily take the opportunity to protect the parts that exist within the light".  
Touma smiled "good answer", finally their cheesecake arrived and they began nibbling away at it while continuing their conversation.  
"So what is the extent of your powers?" Misaka asked.  
"Not even I know that, I've never needed to push their limits, I can create anything material within this world assuming I have had contact with the item at some point to have a reference. I can bend the fabric of spacetime to my will essentially meaning I have control over not only time but anything composed of matter. Lastly I can use that golden energy you see to defy most basic laws of physics, on contact the energy more or less rips apart reality breaking down any pre-existing laws."  
Misaka was shocked "The way you're talking you may as well be God."  
"I may have very few limits but there are some, I can't heal people other than by conventional means and I can't reverse time or death."  
"In the grand scheme of things those don't seem very limiting"  
"True enough but they can could cause me great pain, I can't die so seeing those around me die isn't easy knowing I can't stop it."  
"Wait back up a second, can't die?"  
"Oh I didn't mention that, yeah I'm immortal in nearly every sense of the world, I can choose how I age and I can recover from pretty much any physical damage aside from a select few circumstance but I tend to keep those a secret."  
"That does it, so the biggest idiot I know is practically a God, how does that work!?"  
"Ooohhh that hurts Biri-Biri" he said smiling.  
"So idiot, who else will be within this team and when and where will we meet?"  
"I have a few friends to ask and a possible lead with some powerful magicians, I was hoping you could gather anyone useful amongst those you know, I shall text you about the when and where tomorrow."  
"You don't have my number"  
Touma raised an eyebrow "You've seen a fraction of my ability and you think getting your number will be a difficulty? Anyway," he continued "I'm guessing it's way past your curfew so I'd better help you with that seeing as I was in large part the cause." With a flash of light an I.D. like card appeared in his hand with Misaka's picture on it along with basic information and simple line of text saying "Level 6 clearance". "What's this?" Misaka asked.  
"Think of it as the ultimate get out of jail free card, it'll get you out of any hassle at school and on top of that give you access to any information within Academy City and get you excused from minor criminal offences as you may find the job calls for it on occasion."  
Misaka simply nodded and gave her thanks.  
"Right Biri-Biri seeing as Kuroko is your roommate I'll assume you're used to teleportation?" again she nodded "That being the case I'll be seeing you tomorrow" with that Misaka disappeared in a flash of light. Touma smiled at the prospect of working with her before standing up and paying the waitress, before teleporting back to his own dorm, he erased any information of significance from the minds of everyone who was present.

Meanwhile in a certain windowless building Aleister smiled to himself and spoke to no one in particular "So you have returned old friend, it appears that there may be a deviation in my plans, no matter this simply serves as a means to accelerate the schedule".

The following day Touma woke up to an odd sight, a silver haired nun was slumped over his balcony railing groaning about how hungry she was "Ahhhh hello?" Touma approached her slowly. "Do you have any food?" came the reply.  
"Skipping introductions I see"  
"Fine, my name is Index Librorum Prohibitorum but most people simply know me as Index, now food, please, I'm starving!"  
"Ahhhh the Anglican Church's walking library of Grimoires how interesting, my name is Touma and yes I have food however I'm afraid it has all gone bad due to a power outage but help yourself if you're that way inclined."  
Index looked at him shocked at his knowledge of her existence but replied all the same "Ahhh thanks I might just take you up on that," she hauled herself off the balcony much to Touma's amusement.  
"I'd avoid letting my right hand touch your walking church by the way, it'll completely disintegrate it."  
Once again she looked a Touma warily "I'll keep that in mind", she proceeded to raid the fridge of food.  
"Right I need to head off to school Index but do feel free to hang around here for the day"  
"Oh no I can't put you in any unnecessary danger."  
Touma's eyes flashed gold before he stated "one saint named Kanzaki Kaori and one magician named Stiyl Magnus could not put a scratch on me let alone pose any kind of danger to me."  
"Wait what!?"  
"Here is probably safest for you, I'll return later and help you get rid of this problem, we should probably also see to that magical collar the Church of Necessarius has on you huh?" he said with a smirk before walking out. Index simply sat there with her mouth agape she considered leaving but with the amount of knowledge he had staying seemed like a safe bet.

Touma arrived in his classroom on time for the first time in months much to Komoe sensei's surprise "Touma, you're on time!" She exclaimed.  
"Jeez you could at least try to hide your surprise sensei" he stated with mock hurt laced in his voice.  
"Oh sorry about that, hold on your eyes Touma!"  
"That can wait, I would like to request to sit all of the remaining tests for this year now to get them out of the way."  
"But your grades are horrendous!"  
"Please just trust me on this one."  
"Alright then but I'm not holding my breath." Touma simply smiled and walked to his seat waiting for the papers to be given to him whilst ignoring the stares directed at him from everyone in the room. As soon as his papers arrived Touma slowed time just about to a halt to make the most of his time, to anyone outside his little safe bubble his hand would appear to be moving at impossible speeds but he'd deal with that explanation later. 10 minutes later Touma walked to the front of the classroom holding all of his papers delighted at the looks of absolute shock he was getting from everyone in the room. As he handed the papers to Komoe sensei he made an I.D. appear in his hand with a flash of light "Now I have some business to see to, I hope you find my marks satisfactory sensei, also I assume you'll want an explanation for all this so I might as well kill 2 birds with 1 stone, meet me at your usual drinking spot with that Antiskill friend of yours, Yomikawa was it? at 8pm"  
All poor Komoe sensei could do was nod with the shocked expression remaining on her face, she took a glance at the I.D. before shouting "Level 6 clearance!?" Touma simply smiled apologetically as the class simultaneously broke out in chaos "EEEEEHHHHHH!?"  
"also Tsuchimikado, I'll need to speak with you, meet me at Joseph's restaurant at 4pm this afternoon". With that Touma left the classroom everyone still staring in utter disbelief as he tripped on the way out yelling his signature phrase "fukou da!" no one dared laugh though after what they had just seen. One student however was intrigued 'Interesting' Seria thought to herself, 'I shall have to consult the board of directors on the sudden change in status of our idiot here'.

Meanwhile at Tokiwadai Middle School Misaka was sitting in class but everything the teacher said was going in one ear and out the other. Touma hadn't been lying, she had arrived at her dorm last night expecting to be put through hell by her dorm master but one look at her I.D. and she was let off the hook with no questions asked. That was until she walked into her dorm room to a barrage of questions from Kuroko all of which she brushed off or gave vague answers to before collapsing into bed, should she invite Kuroko into TITAN? She could be more trouble than she's worth, Misaka would just have to consult Touma. Misaka was hauled back to reality by the buzz of her phone, she contemplated leaving it but it appeared as though she could get out of any trouble with this new I.D. so she checked it.

-Sender: Idiot

-Message: meet me at my dorm ASAP, I'll assume you remember where it is from one of the many times you chased me there, I think I have an interesting real life scenario to introduce magic to you. Also meeting with anyone you believe to be suitable for TITAN will be held at 4pm at Joseph's Restaurant.

She smiled slightly at the name Touma had somehow stored his number under in her phone before replying "on way" and packing up her things and walking out of the classroom showing her teacher the level 6 I.D. on the way out much to the dismay of everyone in the room.

As the door opened to Touma's dorm he yelled out "Hey Biri-Biri, I want you to meet someone!" Misaka walked in and closed the door behind her "And who might that be?"  
"This is Index, the walking library of the Anglican Church with 103,000 books memorised she has the largest knowledge of magic held by any one person"  
Index smiled "pleased to meet you short haired girl"  
"My name is Misaka Mikoto and pleased to meet you too, so what's this about Touma you said something about introducing magic to me?"  
"Oh right, Index is being hunted by 2 mislead members of her own Church, a magician named Stiyl Magnus. He specialises in fire magic with a peculiar obsession of summoning innocentius excessively. There is also one of the worlds 20 saints Kanzaki Kaori who can't go anywhere without her 2 metre long sword and specialises in wire based magic her ultimate ability is 'yuisen' or 'single flash'"  
"Oh that's all" Misaka stated lining her words with sarcasm.  
"Oh it really is nothing but I want you to see how magic works, the effects are somewhat similar to Esper abilities but they require incantations, objects, rune cards and sometimes other items, if you want the technical side of it I'm sure Index will happily give you a very lengthy lecture on the matter"  
Misaka shook her head rapidly "No thanks, my head is already filled with enough information on personal reality to drive most people crazy"  
"Well then shall we meet our honoured guests?" As Touma said this the door crashed in, standing in the doorway was a middle aged looking man with long red hair and a barcode on his face dressed in a black priest gown. To his left was a young woman wearing a tied up t-shirt, jeans with one leg cut off up to her thigh and sure enough a 2 metre long sword.  
"Kanzaki, Stiyl" he nodded in their direction, "you took your sweet time" everyone stared at him as if he were crazy before he continued "let's take this somewhere quiet, I'd rather not destroy my dorm"  
"Fine then", Stiyl grumbled "I take it you won't release the girl to us so how about we take her with us, if we win this fight she's ours"  
Touma cracked his knuckles "Those sound like fair terms to agree to, we'll fight at the railway, there's rarely people there and the train is currently in for service"  
The two nodded "Let's go" Stiyl said. They walked to the agreed location in relative silence and once they arrived Stiyl went out to lay down an Opila Rune to prevent anyone from interfering all the while Index explained what was going on to Misaka. "I take it the short haired girl will be your battle partner?" Kanzaki asked.  
"Nope, not this time you're stuck with plain old me"  
She raised an eyebrow "Is that so Imagine Breaker?"  
Touma smiled "Someone's done their research, let's see if it's enough"  
"Enough chit chat" Stiyl yelled before scattering rune cards everywhere "Innocentius!" A fiery giant sprung forth from the ground screaming in rage.  
"You really do go overkill from the get go huh?" Touma sighed before shouting "Begone!" with a flash of golden light behind his eyes the giant dispersed. Stiyl just stood there, obviously shaken up quite badly as the cigarette he had been smoking dropped from his mouth. "Now now Stiyl why not leave this to the grown ups?" Touma said in a mocking tone. Kanzaki looked back at him and charged she made multiple slashes at Touma at speeds so fast everything was a blur to an outside viewer but he kept simply stepping out of the way allowing mere millimetres of space between him and the blade. Eventually the target Kanzaki was aiming for became apparent, his right arm but he decided to continue fighting for now to keep Kanzaki occupied. He started to mix things up a little batting some of the sword strikes away by hitting the flat side of the blade with the back of his hand and occasionally returning blows all the while constantly dancing around the variety of other attacks Kanzaki threw at him. Finally Touma decided it was time to end the fight, he jumped hundreds of metres back and called out "It appears you know the location of Imagine Breaker", he yelled, "However this is of no consequence, you see Imagine Breaker is the least of your worries, in fact this small ability is keeping you safe right now from something far worse".  
"What do you mean!?" Kanzaki replied.  
"Let me show you, you were so desperate to sever my arm so allow me to do it for you" a golden light appeared from within Touma's veins and expanded rapidly bursting at the seams before his entire arm blew to pieces in a gory mess. Kanzaki could only stare, now completely unnerved, "for you see trapped behind this arm of mine is something of a legend within your petty church" Touma continued "I think it's time you see the reality of the situation you are in" with that an inhuman roar bellowed from within Touma and a shadowy mist shot out from the hole where his arm should be before solidifying into a long dragon with bright red eyes. Kanzaki's eyes went wide with horror "B-bbut that can't be, that is the king of dragons!"  
Touma laughed, "yes however that is not the true nature of this creature but I won't get into that, my main point here is if I forced this creature into submission and contained it within my body with ease then what does that make me?"  
Kanzaki and Stiyl at this point realised they had absolutely no chance against this inhuman creature, she trembled on the verge of breaking down with the realisation that she had failed her good friend, "Fine Touma, we submit but please protect Index, if she.."  
"Doesn't have her memory erased by midnight tomorrow she will die due to a memory overload?" Touma continued. The two magicians stared at him for a while shocked at his knowledge. "You really bought into the church's story?", Touma continued, "She could store 100s of years of memories and it wouldn't kill her, the church only required a way to keep her under control so what better way than to not allow her to form any lasting relationships or loyalties?"  
"No you're lying, that can't be it!" Kanzaki yelled  
"Why not? Because your precious church would never lie, don't fool yourself they'd lie to anyone no matter how loyal if it suited their cause and I'll prove it"  
"How?" Kanzaki queried still sceptical.  
"On the roof of her mouth is a rune that is acting as a magical collar preventing her from going more than a year without memory erasure and stopping her from using magic, I'll touch it with Imagine Breaker and her defensive state will kick in, once that is banished she'll be free."  
Kanzaki pondered for a bit but deciding there wasn't anything to lose and she couldn't stop him if she tried so she allowed it "Fine but may I remind you that you destroyed your right arm and speaking of which there is still a dragon here!"  
"Oh right" Touma said scratching the back of his head awkwardly, with that the dragon reduced back to mist and fled back into his arm before a bright flash of light occurred and in its place was a brand new arm. By this point everyone present was beyond being shocked, they just assumed the impossible didn't apply to Touma. He beckoned both Index and Misaka over to him the only two who weren't surprised by the events that had transpired, Index had repeated Touma's plan to Misaka while the fight waged on seeing as she had ran out of magic theories to explain. "Are you still ok with this Index?" he asked, she simply nodded in reply and opened her mouth slightly "Be ready" Touma warned as he ran 2 fingers along the roof of her mouth. Suddenly there was a large shockwave knocking everyone back a few metres as they stood Index spoke in an autonomous voice "Breach in defences detected, regeneration impossible, selecting best counter attack to neutralise threat."  
"So this is John Pen's Mode, interesting" Touma stated.  
With that Index continued, "spell most likely to succeed selected, target acquired, begin elimination of Kamijou Touma"  
"Oh shi-" Touma was cut off by the beam of light before deflecting it straight up with a blast of golden energy he then extended out his golden wings and charged forward, the beam seemingly ceased to exist about a metre in front of him before he finally reached her and negated the crimson runes surrounding her, with that John Pen's mode fell silent. Stiyl stuttered "y-y-yyyou can't just erase dragon's breath, it's not possible!" Touma simply smiled like nothing had occurred 'So this is the true nature of Touma' Kanzaki thought to herself. "Wait at the current time and with the trajectory I redirected dragon's breath…" Touma began murmuring to himself before he suddenly, to everyone's surprise, burst out laughing. "Ahhh Touma", Misaka started "What's so funny?"  
"Aleister asked me to keep property damage beneath the trillions of dollars category and we just destroyed the worlds most advanced supercomputer, tree diagram" he burst out laughing again "I'd better flick him a message". Touma walked off to send a message explaining things and asking for the plans of the computer so he could simply replace it using his power. Still grinning he returned to the group "So after seeing what I'm capable of how do you and Stiyl feel about joining the group I'm forming named TITAN? It's sole purpose is to protect those within the city that are innocent from threats posed from either side. I know we were enemies a moment ago but I promise you it was not by choice, I simply needed to show you my strength and have Misaka see magic in action. I hope my actions of healing your good friend show I do not wish to harm any of you."  
"But what of our current loyalties?" Kanzaki asked  
"Well if you still feel the need to remain loyal to them despite the lies I won't argue, you can still be a part of my team, in fact it may prove helpful to have ambassadors that I could use to negotiate with the church, plus your main task would be to protect Index as I will be busy a lot so it gives you more time with her".  
"Well those are certainly terms that would be hard to turn down, we'll explain the situation to Necessarius and given the lies about Index they don't have grounds to deny our request."  
Touma nodded "Well then with that I'd like to invite you to meet us at the Joseph's Restaurant at 4pm to discuss the logistics of this group, I look forward to working with you. Also there's a hospital nearby I'd take Index to if I were you, tell them I sent you and you'll get the best doctor possibly in the world, you'll have to forgive his frog like appearance and she may not require the treatment but better safe than sorry."  
The pair gave their thanks before walking off with Index "Oh I almost forgot" Touma made 3 new I.D. cards appear these ones with level 5 clearance "These will get you anywhere in Academy City so you don't need to hide your existence" With that the trio finally departed.  
Misaka turned to him "you planned all of that didn't you?"  
Touma smiled "Of course, I introduced you to magic, saved Index and recruited 2 of the most powerful magicians in Necessarius all before 2pm, pretty good work if I don't say so myself, wouldn't you agree Misaka?"  
"Someone's a little self absorbant isn't he? But yes it was clever…. For an idiot that is" she smirked.  
"Whatever you say Biri-Biri" Touma replied smiling back at her playfully.  
Misaka found it rather embarrassing to admit that she was warming to Touma's nickname for her, it made her feel as though she was someone different or special to Touma, wait stop that train of thought, what was she thinking!? Why would she care about that sort of thing, her face however must have been going red as Touma commented "Hey, you alright Misaka?"  
"What? Oh yeah, just Touma…." her face went a brighter red "I call you by your first name s-s-sooo…" she was struggling to get out what she wanted to say "Just call me Mikoto it'll make it less weird" by this point she had turned her head away from Touma in embarrassment.  
"Really that's not such a big deal, but ok… Mikoto" Touma felt a little spike of joy upon saying her name, no it must have been nothing, he dismissed that thought. Mikoto looked back at him and they both smiled, ok maybe a little something but he'd explore that later. "So" Touma started "I don't know about you but at this point I'm pretty hungry, fancy some lunch before our meeting?"  
"I thought you'd never ask!" came the reply and so they finally left the railway to go do something a little more normal.

Touma and Mikoto decided that they would stop by Joseph's restaurant for lunch and simply pass the time talking until the rest of those invited could arrive. After consulting Touma it was decided that Mikoto would invite everyone of her friends to the meeting. Kuroko, although irritating would prove to be very useful with her teleporting ability, Uiharu was unparalleled at hacking within her judgement unit. They ultimately thought it would be best to involve Saten to avoid her suspicions and because given the right resources it was quite possible she could quell or perpetuate rumours within Academy City as needed. With everything settled she sent off the message for everyone to meet her at 4pm. "So Biri-Biri, has your school been taking to you being absent at times well enough?" Touma asked.  
Mikoto nodded "Seemingly so, not that they can refute a level 6 I.D. considering that puts me literally on par with a member of the board of directors in terms of clearance. That's raised a few eyebrows including my own but I'm starting to just expect the impossible from you. However I am worried a little about falling behind in areas of the curriculum"  
Touma smiled at her "That's fair enough, if you do fall behind simply bring me a list of the material you need catch up on and I'll transfer the information directly to your mind, however I would like to avoid that as much as possible seeing as it's practically cheating."  
Mikoto raised an eyebrow "I seem to recall I needed to tutor a certain idiot on just about everything just for you to avoid remedial classes, how on earth could you know our entire curriculum?"  
Touma laughed "Yee of little faith, you recall that along with my powers being sealed away so too was my memory of those powers. Of course because of that any knowledge surrounding powers of any sort existed within those memories which I have only now regained access to. I probably know more than 90% of the teachers or researchers within Academy City now."  
"That makes sense considering the premise of your abilities, however I hope you realise that's not going to prevent me calling you idiot" she said, poking out her tongue and winking at him.  
"Very well Biri-Biri, mind you that name doesn't seem to affect you anymore, in fact aside from a little banter on occasion you've mellowed out quite a bit."  
"Oh? Would you prefer we went back to how it was, I could use good workout chasing you around", she let some sparks fly off her bangs for emphasis.  
"I'm not sure it'd be a fair match anymore but no I like you this way, whilst the snarky remarks suit you, I much prefer not being chased around."  
'Did he just compliment me?' Mikoto thought to herself feeling her face start to turn red.  
"Yo Biri-Biri you feeling alright? You're not getting a fever are you?" He said feeling her forehead for any sign of an elevated temperature.  
At that Mikoto's face simply became a brighter shade of red "N-n-no it's nothing just get your hands off me idiot!"  
Touma smiled to himself 'still same old awkward Biri-Biri, she is cute when she's all flustered' he thought 'wait! Did I really just think that, back off mind, let's not go there!' at that moment his face began to take on a similar red tinge as Mikoto's, luckily it was almost time for their meeting so this moderately awkward situation could be ended.

The first to arrive was Tsuchimikado and despite everything that had happened earlier that day he still managed to wear his signature smile full of mischief. "Yo Kami-yan, I'm not even going to bother asking how you infected the Railgun with the Kamijou disease but how on Earth have you got the clearance level of a member of the board of directors and what is up with your eyes?"  
"All in good time Tsuchimikado, we're still waiting on some more guests" To accommodate for the numbers that would be there they had lined up a couple of tables seeing as the ordinary booth wasn't going to cut it. Next to walk in were Mikoto's friends Saten, Uiharu and Kuroko, Kuroko's face quickly warped from a smile into one of disgust "Onee-sama why is this ape here, you didn't mention that in the message!"  
"Behave yourself Kuroko this is important," said Mikoto.  
Touma smiled in greeting to the rest of the party, "Take a seat guys we're still waiting on 3 more then we can crack on, also despite what Kuroko would have you believe my name is Kamijou Touma and my friend to the left is Tsuchimikado Motoharu"  
Kuroko simply glared but Saten replied on their behalf "It's a pleasure to meet you two, I'm Saten and this is my best friend Uiharu, would you mind telling us what this is about? Also what is up with your eyes?"  
"I will explain everything once the other 3 arrive and why is everyone so obsessed with my eyes!? This is Academy City the weird should be expected." he looked away muttering under his breath "fukou da" before the trio in question caught his eye. "Oi you 3 over here!" Touma called out. "Right so first off introductions the 3 that just arrived are Stiyl Magnus, Kaori Kanzaki and Index" Each waved as their name was said "I believe you 3 should already know Tsuchimikado which leaves Misaka Mikoto also known as 'Railgun' on my right and opposite to us are her friends Saten, Uiharu and Kuroko, did I remember those correctly?"  
All 3 nodded. "Now that that's sorted let's begin, first off some of you may know of my basic ability known as "Imagine Breaker", the ability to cancel out any supernatural ability with my right hand."  
"Wait that urban legend was you!?" Saten interrupted.  
"Yeah but there's more to it, after I received quite a powerful shock from a certain electromaster", he looked knowingly at Mikoto, "The rest of my powers were awakened, to my enemies I am known as Kronos and before you ask this is due to one of my abilities which allows me to control the speed at which time flows to the point that I can stop it if I so desire."  
Mikoto's friends and Tsuchimikado looked absolutely shocked not knowing what to say.  
Kuroko interrupted "The apes lying!" she attempted to teleport above Touma in order to kick him only to find him holding her shoulder and preventing the teleport "But I didn't sense a shift through the 11th dimension, how did you move so quick!"  
"It's simple, I paused time and moved behind you, also to prove a point I've drawn on your face to make you look moderately like a panda." At that everyone noticed the permanent marker and struggled to suppress their laughter, "now sit down and listen please." Kuroko simply didn't have the will to reply, who or more importantly what was this boy?  
"Now then before I continue everyone should know the extent of how powerful I am, I can easily rip apart the fabric of reality and have more or less complete control of anything material within this universe. I also have a creature of legend trapped behind my right arm but I'd prefer it if I didn't have to demonstrate this one as it requires me to dismember myself, just ask Mikoto for confirmation if you don't believe me. If any of that worries you or scares you please leave now and I will simply remove your memories of this meeting."  
Surprisingly, even though everyone was looking at Touma with a mixture of awe and horror, they all not only believed him but also remained seated. "Well then welcome to the task force known as TITAN, we will be protecting Academy City from threats that are too much for Antiskill, each of you will receive a level 5 clearance I.D., this will get you access to most information and get you off most minor crimes assuming I agree with your reasons. You'll also get whatever money you require for work and you will be paid at double the salary of a normal Antiskill operative. Now for each of your jobs Tsuchimikado I want you to continue doing what you do best and be our own personal spy gathering information on either side depending on what becomes a relevant danger"  
He nodded with a smile at this "I think I can manage that."  
"Uiharu I hear you are remarkably skilled with computers so I would like you to take care of both hacking and defence of our systems."  
"O-of course" she stuttered "thank you"  
"Kuroko you will be taking care of smaller cases that are of strange nature meaning Antiskill doesn't know or won't act on it"  
"Fine, but don't expect me to become friendly towards you just because of your power" came the reply.  
Touma smirked "wouldn't have it any other way, now Saten I understand that you are quite up to date on rumours within Academy City so I would like to give you the resources necessary to remove any unnecessary rumours of our exploits and possibly perpetuate rumours that could be beneficial"  
"Sounds like the dream job" Saten replied.  
"Finally Stiyl and Kanzaki I'd like you to protect Index as your primary objective but should the need arise I will ask for your assistance on threats from the magic side"  
"It's a deal" said Kanzaki  
"Mikoto is my right hand and also has a level 6 I.D., we will take care of any of the larger more dangerous threats, also if any information you need is classified above level 5 approach one of us and we'll clear it for you. Also before any of you ask, yes magic is real but I'll go into further detail with that later. I know all of that is a lot to take in and I don't want to build on that burden with the introduction of magic so I suggest you all head home and let everything sink in. I'll message you on where we will meet and train tomorrow" with a flash of golden light Touma made the necessary I.D's appear and handed them out. Everyone left with a hell of a lot to think about but at least the wheels could finally start turning on this project. "Touma how can you know that no one heard that conversation?" Mikoto asked.  
"Ha, you may call me an idiot but I did cover that basis, I had Kanzaki create an area where people won't enter or stay in using an Opila rune, just like during our fight"  
"Oh ok, so what now?"  
"Well I have a meeting with Komoe sensei and her friend in about an hour and a half if you'd care to join me?"  
"Okay then but only because I have nothing better to do!"  
"That's fine, I'm actually beginning to enjoy spending time with you even in these utterly ridiculous situations"  
Both of their faces turned bright red at the realisation of what he'd just said. the awkwardness passed as they sparked up a light conversation while walking, it was time for Antiskill to find out what was happening.

Meanwhile in an unknown location Seria approached her boss Kaizumi, one of the twelve members of the board of directors. "Sir I need to ask how Kamijou Touma, a level 0 student, now has clearance on par with your own, it makes no sense to me."  
"I'm sorry but I can't help you with that", came the emotionless reply, "the clearance was granted from even above our heads, we have simply been warned to remain out of his way, apparently not for his safety but ours."  
"Hmmm interesting, this gives me a lot to think about, with or without your permission I'm going to see how this plays out"  
"Report anything of interest, also you should know that Tokiwadai's Railgun also received a level 6 clearance I.D."  
"Most intriguing, I will report back to you as soon as I learn anything new". With that Seria vacated the dark room, "time to find out who you really are Touma" she murmured to herself.

Komoe was sitting with her good friend Yomikawa having a drink but her head was elsewhere, Touma had got 100% of the answers right on every test she had given him, how had he changed so much so quickly? She sighed and turned her head to find a certain spikey haired individual walking towards her, with him however was a short brown haired girl, both were laughing at something that had just been said. Komoe smiled, how cute, were they a couple? She wondered to herself. "Hey there sensei!" Touma called out, "I brought along a good friend of mine, her name is Misaka Mikoto, I hope you don't mind."  
"Not at all, it's a pleasure to meet you Misaka, now please join us for some food, this is Yomikawa Aiho."  
"Nice to meet you both." Yomikawa said cheerily.  
"Now before we eat Touma, I have to ask, how did you get everything right in those tests? Did you cheat or is it something to do with the change in your eyes?"  
Touma laughed "Again with the eyes", Mikoto snickered a little at this statement, "No I didn't cheat sensei, well unless you consider slowing down time to get it done more efficiently cheating."  
"Oh good I was worried… wait did you say slow time? You'd better explain yourself!"  
"I have recently had my powers reawakened, I won't go too far into the details but my powers are based around the manipulation of reality itself and despite them not being esper based I wouldn't be surprised if Crowley decides to make me an honorary level 6 esper within the next couple of days."  
Komoe laughed a little nervously "very good joke Touma, are those special contacts you're wearing?"  
With that his eyes flashed their signature golden colour and his wings of energy appeared from his back. Mikoto spoke for him "Take it from me, he's not joking and if you're going to trust anyone I would think a level 5 would be a place to start."  
Both Komoe's and Yomikawa's eyes were wide with disbelief "Wait Misaka…. you're THE Railgun?" Komoe began  
"That's me but believe me when I say my powers dwarf in comparison to this idiot's."  
Touma spoke up "Anyway, Yomikawa I also came here to inform you that myself and Mikoto here are currently leading a new task force known as TITAN, we have been granted level 6 clearance and the rest of our group level 5 in order to do our job."  
After finally getting past the wings and how ridiculously powerful the individuals in front of her were she replied "is that so? Why have you come to me with that information?"  
"Well I've heard nothing but good things about you in Antiskill so I decided you would be the best person within your organisation to trust with this information. It is also an offer, if you ever need help with a case or you're being red taped feel free to contact us and we'll sort it for you I only ask if we get involved you remain out of the way along with the rest of Antiskill for your own safety. I would order it but I feel that's not necessary with you."  
"Those were certainly kind words young man and I may just take you up on that offer, thank you." She said with a smile, this could be a useful agreement indeed.  
"Ahh hello?" Komoe began "I'm still here! What about your school work?"  
"That was the point of me doing all of the tests sensei, I should now be at the top of the class with everything completed at 100% accuracy, correct?"  
"Well yes…."  
"Don't worry I'll still visit" Touma said with a smile.  
Komoe smiled as well "OK so long as you promise to visit I suppose I can deal with the new situation"  
"Now what would the happy couple like to eat? It's on me" chipped in Yomikawa.  
Both Touma's and Mikoto's faces went bright red "w-wait h-he's not my boyfriend" Mikoto stammered.  
"Y-yeah we're just friends Yomikawa." Touma added, Komoe and Yomikawa looked at each other knowingly and laughed, the night went well from there, everyone enjoyed the food and company and after many odd stares Touma finally remembered to dissipate the wings on his back.

Touma and Mikoto took their leave as it was getting late, Touma sighed "well that was rather enjoyable I think"  
"Yeah", Mikoto agreed, "they both seem like nice people, I'm hoping we do get to work with Yomikawa in the future."  
"I'm sure we will. Also Biri-Biri…" Touma felt a little embarrassed trying to get out what he wanted to say, "how would you feel about making that a more regular occurrence? I had a lot of fun."  
Mikoto smiled at him "Sure, I never thought hanging out with an idiot could be so enjoyable" since when had she become so comfortable around him, was this what it was like to fall for someone? No that can't be it… But maybe… she stored away that thought for another time.

Touma had seen Mikoto off on the way home and continued by himself to his dorm, it had been a long and interesting day, he laughed to himself a little, his life may have been crazy just with the imagine breaker but things were about to get a whole lot crazier. Touma lay in bed staring at the ceiling, tomorrow was the day that training began and things became interesting in a hurry. He thought about the time he would spend with Mikoto and hopefully time getting to know the others, he smiled, his time spent without his powers appears to have been worth it.

Meanwhile in a windowless building Aleister was talking to a modulated voice over a secured line "It's time to initiate the level 6 shift" Aleister said in his usual cool tone.  
"But accelerator is nowhere near finishing off the clones"  
"I don't mean on him, it's time to focus on the #3, set the wheels in motion"  
"Yes sir," came the reply before the line was ended.  
"Well then old friend the game begins, let's hope my gamble pays off considering it's your crush's life on the line."


End file.
